


You Don't Own Me

by GrungeWonderlandx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrungeWonderlandx/pseuds/GrungeWonderlandx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba’s company is in the middle of bankruptcy at Kaiba Corp. And he takes to drinking as one of the only solutions. He goes to a bar after it almost is closed, and finds a girl who he spills his emotions of how he feels about life which he swore he would never do, what happens after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had the sudden urge to write fan fiction, and we all know - there isn't enough out there with Seto Kaiba in it. 
> 
> I may had been drinking a bit myself, whilst writing this. But not drunk. Who knows how this story of mine will end. Sorry if there's a little OOC ness with Seto.~

It was just about closing hours at the bar, the band had finished playing and I was stuck with clean up duty. Sighing I started to put all of the empty beer cans in the recycling bin, and started washing the dishes. I had looked up and watched the band leave, they were a popular j rock band here in Domino. Next week our boss had suggested we have a little tournament of duel monsters to attract more people to come to the bar. I thought it could work but hopefully it didn’t mean that it would bring us more teenagers with fake ID’s. 

I looked up and watched as a young man who looked about in his mid twenties come into the bar,  
“Sir. We’re just about done here. Your best bet if you want a few drinks is to go to Margarita’s downtown.” I said wiping down the bar, the man was clearly drunk, everyone else had left. Of course I was stuck here doing everything else by myself. I was hoping we wouldn’t have gotten another customer. 

“You make drinks? I have money.” he looked tipsy, “Extra Dry Gin and tonic.”  
He handed me a 20 dollar bill and I took the bill, really wishing I had showed him to the door, I’d probably get yelled at for this,

I watched as he sat down in one of the chairs, he had the most irritating look,  
“May I ask why you are out so late sir?”  
I was finishing up the rest of my tasks cleaning the floors, dishes were almost done, making everything look nice and pretty for tomorrow.  
“Just got off work, Company lost a lot of stock shares so we may be bankrupt.”  
“Company?” I thought, wait. Brown hair, blue eyes. Was he who I thought he was?  
“Are you by any chance Seto Kaiba?” I asked putting back the Fireball whiskey, and Jameson on the drink racks. 

The man had his hand on his forehead while he took a sip of the drink I made for him,  
“Yes I am.” he chuckled a little, “You’re not a fangirl who wants an autograph do you?” god damn, the man was conceited. 

“On the contrary I hardly know anything about you besides the fact that you’re a rich money bags, who hates everyone but your company, and your little brother.” I put the last glass away with the rest.  
The man downed his drink and his face was rather red, I really didn’t want to have to get an ambulance, or possibly police at this hour.  
“Someone’s feisty.” he growled. Yeah,he was definitely drunk.  
I put my hand on the bar, it had nearly been 2 in the morning and I wanted nothing more than to just go home and sleep.  
“Seeing how you’re done with your drink, Mr. Kaiba. Can you please leave my bar?”  
The man put his finger up in front of my face, “Come back to my mansion, and make another drink.” he whispered into my ear,  
“Seto Kaiba. I will call the police on you and have you arrested for harassment.”  
He laughed his maniacal laugh, “I was messing with you. By the way what is your name?” he asked me breath reeking of alcohol.  
“Suzuka Yori.” I walked over to the coat rack and put on my leather jacket,  
“I’m closing the bar, so if you want to be stuck here. So be it.” I sighed and grabbed my backpack from under the bar counter.  
I watched as the 26 year old get up from the chair, he was tipsy walking around for sure, I was afraid he couldn’t even make it to the door,  
“Kaiba-san?”  
Before I knew it the young man had passed out.  
I sighed, never having to do this before. I took my phone out and called a cab, “Hello taxi? Could I get a cab to the Black Rose Bar to 15 Melrose Lane? I also.. need some help carrying one of my friends, just as a request.”  
“Be there in 10.” the man over the other line said. 10 minutes was too long. I picked Kaiba up from the floor of the bar, and helped him to the door outside, I waited outside the cab. 

10 minutes came, and the cab showed. The driver helped me put the elder Kaiba brother in the cab and I sat in the passenger seat, “So you have a Kaiba brother with you?” the cab driver questioned.  
“Long story short he came to my bar 10 minutes after close, drunk.” I chuckled, “Never thought I’d see something like this in my day.”  
The cab driver laughed, “Well that must have been an interesting site to see.” he said.

It wasn’t too long before we arrived at my house up in the suburbs of Domino. I had a large backyard, and 2 stories of a house. Kitchen, living room, dining room, two bedrooms, and a office room when I study my college work. I want to become an astronomer, but I could go on and on about that. 

I tipped the driver, and gave him 20 bucks for the extra help, “Good luck.” he said to me through the window, I nodded,  
“Thanks.” I had replied to him carrying the Kaiba brother over my shoulder, “Please don’t puke on me.” His breath reeked through his steady breathing. I had pulled all my strength to carry this guy to my house, and to my spare bedroom. I never really had guests, but this was different. Especially having to deal with a drunk Seto Kaiba. 

I brought the man to my spare bedroom, and took his trench coat off placing it on the chair near the desk.  
He was mumbling something, I couldn’t make it out. I sighed and pulled the covers over him, he was quite the beautiful man. I was caught off guard when he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed,  
“K-Kaiba-san?” I asked trying to get out of the man’s grasp.  
“No one’s helped me out like this…” he muttered, “Sleep with me.” he whispered.  
I blushed, “I gotta change. I have a double work shift tomorrow down at the bar and I got to start studying for exams on top of that.”  
“Forget that tonight. Sleep.. with me.” the young man said,  
“This is the alcohol talking. Seto Kaiba. I brought you to my home so you wouldn’t have to worry about getting back to your mansion.” I paused. “I hate seeing people really consumed by alcohol too. I have been in that situation one too many times when I was younger.” I let go of his grasp,  
“Stop being a pervert. Get to sleep. Leave in the morning.” I shook my head, “You’re not in the state to be up and doing anything. You need rest.”  
The young man opened his crystal blue eyes, no wonder they claimed him to be Japan’s most eligible bachelorette. Was he flirting, or was this the alcohol talking? I’m sure he has never done anything with girls, besides, maybe his secretaries. 

“Stay with me.” he looked so desperate. Maybe he missed his little brother and just wanted to have some company.


End file.
